


Daycare Disaster

by FormulaFerrari



Series: The Next Generation Of Formula One [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, formula one day care, it all goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In theory, this had seemed like a fantastic idea. A way for the drivers to be able to bring their kids to races and not have to worry about getting someone to look after them. It had been suggested to the FIA that drivers bring their kids along more often to try and draw the audiences in, try and raise the falling numbers in spectators. It was a way to let the public know more about the driver’s lives, get on a more personal basis with them.</p><p>In theory, it had been a spectacular idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daycare Disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamanthaSkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaSkate/gifts), [Laikkonen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laikkonen/gifts).



> So, for now, the Rosberg kid isn't born yet and I don't know her real name. I'll change it when I do know.  
> For now:  
> **edit** now baby Grosjean has been born I have altered this so it reads true - little Simon Grosjean :') (please let me know if I've missed any needed changes :P)  
> **edit.2** With Baby Rosberg's name now being revealed I have made the appropriate changes :)
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In theory, this had seemed like a fantastic idea. A way for the drivers to be able to bring their kids to races and not have to worry about getting someone to look after them. It had been suggested to the FIA that drivers bring their kids along more often to try and draw the audiences in, try and raise the falling numbers in spectators. It was a way to let the public know more about the driver’s lives, get on a more personal basis with them.

In theory, it had been a spectacular idea.

Victoria wasn’t sure if she should join in or not. Her Papa had been very serious when he had said she had to behave really nicely for the girls running the daycare. But the others seemed to be having lots of fun and she didn’t really want to miss out. Looking over her shoulder again she saw Emilie and Sacha examining the gate once more.

The television that had been set up so they could watch their Papa’s race was boring. Nothing was happening. No one was doing anything. Victoria had asked if they could put on the cartoons but apparently that wasn’t allowed or wasn’t possible. So the boring pictures of the circuit were just being shown. Felipinho and Frankie were sitting with her, but they were having an argument about Felipinho’s Papa. Apparently Frankie thought Valtteri (whoever that was) was going to win. Victoria didn’t care enough to be listening, and with that thought she got to her feet, toddling over to where Robin was sitting watching Sacha and Emilie.

“This is easy.” Gemma smiled, relaxing back into her chair with her hand securely holding a mug of tea. The scoff from in front of her made her raise an eyebrow.

“It is for now.” Sammi said, her eyes not leaving the little blonde girl by the child gate. “Wait until one of them wants something.”

“Or they suddenly go hyper.” Leah added, steering Simon away from the table the three of them were sitting round as the child crawled around excitedly.

“We’ll be fine. Everything is under control.” Gemma shrugged, calmly. Sammi and Leah exchanged a look.

“You do know when the next session starts you can’t just sit with them and watch it.” Sammi reminded. Gemma rolled her eyes. “Like last time?”

“Yes, Sammi.”

“You have to help us.”

“I know.” Gemma nodded, tapping her foot absent-mindedly. “Is it my fault Alaïa climbed in my lap and didn’t want to get up?”

“It’s your fault for sitting down and lifting her into your lap in the first place.” Leah said. Gemma stuck her tongue out at her.

“I was interacting with them.”

“But as soon as one of them needs a nappy changed that’s our job?” Sammi asked lightly as Felix toddled over to them. Gemma didn’t answer, crouching down to the approaching child.

“Hello, little one.” Gemma beamed, causing Felix to blush. He hid behind the paper in his hands. “How can we help?”

“We?” Sammi muttered. Gemma chose to ignore her.

“Drew picture for Daddy…” Felix said to his feet. Gemma placed her tea on the table, slipping off the chair and crouching at his height.

“Can I see?” She asked. Felix held it closer to his chest.

“How about we put it up here where it’s safe?” Leah asked. Felix turned to her.

“For Daddy.” Felix repeated.

“We’ll keep it safe for you? So you can go and draw some more?” Leah tried.

“How about going and drawing something for Mummy too?” Sammi suggested. Felix’s eyes brightened at the prospect.

“Can I?”

“Of course.” Sammi grinned gently.

“See? Easy.” Gemma said almost smugly, retaking her seat. Sammi just rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to go and get their cups ready.” Sammi said, pushing away from the table. “Should be easy for you to round them all up in a moment, yes?” She sent in Gemma’s direction.

“Absolutely.” Gemma smirked, taking a sip from her tea. Sammi didn’t say anymore, disappearing through a child gate leading to the kitchen area.

“Strange…” Leah frowned. Gemma blinked at her.

“What?”

“Well… Where’s Pip gone?”

“Where’s he gone?” Gemma frowned, turning to follow Leah’s eye line.

“He was sitting by the television with Frankie.” She pointed out. Now there was just Frankie playing with some Lego.

“He can’t have got far.” Gemma said, relaxing back in her seat. Leah continued to frown at the eldest Smedley boy.

“Frankie?” Leah called. The little boy looked over at her. “Where did Felipinho go?”

“With the others.” Frankie said, automatically going back to his Lego.

“Where did the others go?”

“They want to play hide and seek.” He said, his voice almost lost over the sound of Lego scrapping together in the box. Leah looked back to Gemma.

“Hide and seek could be fun.” Gemma shrugged. Leah got to her feet.

“We should be supervising.”

“Calm down they can’t have gone far.” Gemma was more than certain none of them were going to get out of the gates. They only really had the small area of the playroom to hide in and that was well within their sight. Still Leah got to her feet, apparently on her way to find them all.

“Felipinho?” Leah frowned, closing the large toy box as she looked at the little boy walking back towards Frankie. He stopped, almost frozen, as Leah said his name. “Where are the others?”

“We are playing hide and seek.” Felipinho smiled, taking a seat next to Frankie.

“Aren’t you supposed to be counting?” Leah said tentatively. Felipinho just shrugged.

“Have to give them a chance to find a hiding spot first.”

“I thought that was the point in counting.”

“Erm…” Leah looked up towards Gemma, now stood with her back to her. “We might have a problem.”

“You’re changing this one, Gemma.” Sammi said, moving back into the room and placing the tray of cups on the table. Gemma just shook her head, slowing turning to face the other two.

“Problem is a bit bigger than that…” She said, her voice nervous, as she pointed towards something. Sammi frowned in her direction as Leah got to her feet. All confusion disappeared when the three of them saw the gate standing widely open and the absence of seven children.

\- -

The pad-lock was much more interesting than the playroom. There were lots of places to go in the pad-lock. Lots of different coloured buildings and lots of boxes they could hide in. Robin toddled up beside Emilie as the young German scanned her eyes across all the buildings, looking for the red one Papa had taken her in before.

“He might be counting now…” Robin muttered, biting his lip. Emilie turned to face him.

“You can’t hide with me, Robin! We have to hide separately.”

“But you always find the best places to hide when we play.” Robin whined. Emilie shook her head.

“Have to hide on your own.”

“Where are you going to hide?” Robin asked, still staying close to Emilie as she rushed down the paddock. She grinned brightly as she recognised the red jackets and shirts the people were wearing, just like Papa’s.

“I’m going to hide in Papa’s car.” Emilie beamed at her genius. Robin grabbed her hand so she couldn’t run off and leave him; he was a little scared because there were lots of big people around and he didn’t want to get lost. He decided he was going to stay with Emilie because then he couldn’t get lost.

“Me too.” Robin nodded, being dragged into the red building by Emilie. She suddenly stopped, causing Robin to stumble onto the floor.

“You can’t hide in Papa’s car!”

“Ouch.” Robin pouted, sitting on the floor and looking at his hands. Emile folded her arms.

“Have to hide somewhere else.”

“Emmi hurts…” Robin whimpered, holding his hands up to her. “Kiss better?”

“Am hiding.”

“But you hurt me!” Robin wailed. Emilie took his hand in hers and quickly set a little kiss to his palm; she knew if anyone saw them they would take them back to the playroom and then they would loose the game. Emilie didn’t want to loose the game.

“Better?” Emilie asked. Robin nodded, letting her help him to his feet.

“Thank you.” Emilie lead Robin through to the garage, happy when there were none of the people around to stop them hiding in the two cars.

\- -

“Felipinho, did you open the gate?” Felipinho blinked up at Leah. He could tell she was cross. And he didn’t want to get into trouble. It had been Emilie’s idea anyway. “Felipinho?”

“No…” He lied, fiddling with his little Lego car.

“Felipinho?”

“…Was Emilie’s idea…” He muttered.

“But you opened the gate for them?”

“No… Emilie did it…”

“Felipinho-”

“-Did not open the gate. Emilie did it.” He stropped.

“You’re the only one tall enough to reach it.” Sammi said. Felipinho scowled at her.

“Emilie did it…”

“Right, well… They’ve all vanished.” Gemma said, rushing back into the room. “I can’t find them.”

“No, if they’re playing hide and seek they’re _hiding_.” Sammi pointed out.

“They’re small, fast and blend in. I can’t find them.” Gemma panicked. “I don’t even know where to start!”

“Frankie is tall enough to reach the gate.” Felipinho pointed out.

“Yes, but Frankie has been sat here all the time.” Leah reminded. Felipinho scowled at the floor. Emilie should be the one getting into trouble, not him. It was her idea.

“Let’s start with the parent’s teams. Seems logical.” Sammi said, getting back to her feet.

“What about these two?” Leah asked, gesturing to Felipinho and Frankie. “Do we leave them here?”

“Have to find them!” Felipinho argued, getting to his feet.

“Felli has been bad. He should stay here because he was bad.” Frankie explained, putting his Lego down. “I can help. I’m a big boy.”

“No fair! If Frankie can play I play! I was playing first! Frankie said he didn’t want to play!”

“This is getting us no closer to finding them.” Sammi said to Leah. Leah nodded.

“Oh fuck!” Gemma suddenly gasped.

“Gemma. Language.” Leah glared, her eyes indicating the two children in front of her. But Gemma didn’t seem to be paying attention.

“What if they get out of the paddock? They’re small enough to go under the turnstiles!” As poorly as she had expressed herself she had a point.

“Right. Both of you stay with us and help us find the others, yes?” Sammi said, holding her hand out to Frankie. Leah did the same for Felipinho.

“Felli should stay here, Sammi.” Frankie tried to explain again. “He’s in trouble.”

“Am not! Am helping!” Felipinho shot.

“Let’s start at Mercedes; that’s closest. Maybe Alaïa has gone in there?” Sammi said, getting a nod from Leah. Gemma followed behind, shutting the gate for no apparent reason.

\- -

Felix didn’t really know where the others had gone but he wasn’t interested in their game. Now he was out of the playroom he could take his picture to his Daddy. He was very excited about showing his Daddy his picture; he had spent a lot of time making sure it was perfect and making sure he stayed within the lines. He liked drawing pictures for his Daddy and hoped that they could put it on the fridge with all of the others.

The little boy was sure he had known where he was going but now he wasn’t so confident. There were lots of people bustling around out here and he was scared. He wanted to hold someone’s hand. But there was no Frankie and there was no Daddy. There was no one. He found himself alone in a big crowd of people, some with cameras, some talking but their words didn’t make sense. He wanted to go back to the playroom but at this moment he didn’t even know which way that was.

He decided hiding from all these people was best. He didn’t want someone to knock him over or ruin his picture. And he didn’t want to talk to any strangers. Daddy had said that was bad. Finding a box nearby Felix climbed into it, tucking his knees under his chin as he settled down. This wasn’t going to be any good either; how could Daddy find him if he was hiding in a box? Felix shook his head. Daddy couldn’t be that far. Daddy would find him. Daddy always told him if he was lost he had to go and stand beside something big so Daddy could find him really quickly.

He got to his feet, deciding that was what he was going to do, but as he did the box was suddenly moving. Felix didn’t like it. He poked his head out of the top to see what was going on only to see a man pushing the box towards a load of other boxes. Felix’s bottom lip began to wobble; Daddy would never find him in all of those boxes. The man pushing the box was startled when a sudden shriek came from inside what he thought was an empty flight case. Peering inside he wasn’t ready to see Felix crouched in the bottom.

“How did you get in there, eh?”

\- -

Alaïa wasn’t at Mercedes so Gemma, Leah, Sammi, Frankie and Felipinho were heading towards Ferrari, hoping for a bit of better luck. They were all just hoping that the children were all together or this could be a very long game and they were supposed to be being picked up by their parents in a few hours.

“I think I’ll check McLaren… You know, we should spilt up. We could cover more ground like that…” Gemma mused, her feet already taking her away from the red building. Leah grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

“We don’t want to have to find you as well.” Leah smirked.

“Thought to be fair it wouldn’t be hard.” Sammi added. Gemma blushed slightly.

“Shut up…”

“If we send anyone alone into McLaren it definitely won’t be you. One step through the door and you’ll completely forget why you originally went in there.” Sammi said, leading the way into the Ferrari garage.

“You start looking for someone else…” Leah grinned. Gemma’s face was now a very similar colour to the walls.

“Shut up…” Gemma muttered again. Frankie and Felipinho exchanged a confused glance, not really following what the girls were taking about. But the teasing stopped as soon as they rounded into the Ferrari garage; evidently Emilie was no longer interested in hiding, having found a new game to play.

“Emilie!” Sammi gasped, looking around at the mess that had been created. She had clearly up-ended a toolbox as she had tried to climb into Sebastian’s car; the tools spilt all across the floor. There was also data everywhere. Sammi really didn’t want to know how it had all happened. The little girl stopped for a second to look at the new entrants to the garage before disappearing into the cockpit of Sebastian’s Ferrari.

“See Robin!” Her little voice whined from inside the car. “Told you you couldn’t hide with me!”

“Emilie come out of there now!” Sammi instructed, moving towards the car and leaving Frankie with Leah, who was trying to organize the data.

“No! Haven’t found me!”

“Are not hiding very well.” Felipinho said, rising on his tiptoes and peering into the cockpit. Emilie glared at him.

“Is all Robin’s fault!”

“You’re not allowed to leave the playroom.” Sammi chastened, lifting the little girl from the cockpit. She tried to wriggle out of her hold but it was no use. “That was naughty.”

“Felipio opened the gate!” Emilie protested, but before Felipinho had a chance to argue Sammi put the little girl down next to him.

“We’ll talk about this later. Stay with Felipinho, yes?” Pouting severely Emilie loosely held the young Brazilian’s hand.

“Fuck, where the hell is Robin?” Gemma worried, biting her lip. She ignored the glare Leah sent her for her language, her eyes sweeping over Kimi’s side of the garage as she pushed her hands through her hair.

“He can’t have got far. He was hiding with you, wasn’t he, Emilie?” Sammi asked, checking under the jacked-up car. Silence followed her question. “Emilie?” Leah frowned down at the tugging on her shirt, abandoning trying to sort the data. Felipinho smiled up at her.

“Look, Leah; am being good. Am not climbing on the cars.” Confused for a moment, Leah frowned at the little boy until she realised he wasn’t holding Emilie’s hand anymore.

“Emilie, no!” Leah dove forwards but she wasn’t quick enough to stop the little girl from tumbling back into Sebastian’s cockpit, knocking over yet more equipment as she fell. Sammi spun around at the noise, her eyes raking the scene.

“Am going to win!” Emilie giggled from inside the car, pretending to be driving it. Sammi moved to pull her out again as Gemma, struck by an idea from the little German, poked her head inside Kimi’s cockpit.

“How the fuck did you get down there?” Gemma asked, bemused, to the small pair of blue eyes blinking at her. A little giggled followed her words.

“Gemma.” Leah chastened as Sammi fought with Emilie who was gripping tightly to Sebastian’s steering wheel.

“Have been found?” Robin asked, still not moving. Gemma held a hand out towards him.

“Yeah, we found you, Robin.” She smiled, not even trying to hide her relief. “You come out now, yeah?” Taking her hand he crawled away from the pedals, letting Gemma lift him from the car.

“Emilie, this is Daddy’s car! You don’t want to break it do you?”

“Am winning!” Emilie struggled, her little fingers slipping on the steering wheel. “Am beating Robin.” Gemma sat Robin on the workbench beside Kimi’s car before moving over to Sammi and Emilie.

“I could tickle her?” Gemma shrugged as Sammi adjusted her grip on the squirming child. Apparently the threat was enough.

“NO!” Emilie curled into a ball in Sammi’s arms. “No tickle monster!”

“Leah…” Felipinho said, pulling on the corner of Leah’s shirt again. She paid him no attention.

“Emilie, is anyone else hiding in here with you?” Leah asked softly as she curled into Sammi’s hold, sending Gemma a cautious glance.

“Leah.” Felipinho said again, with more tugging. Leah pushed his arms away.

“No…” Emilie said with a shake of her head before resting it on Sammi’s shoulder.

“Lotus next?” Gemma asked.

“Leah!” Felipinho whined, tugging desperately on the corner of Leah’s shirt.

“What, Pip?” She exasperated, looking down at the small boy. He beamed proudly.

“Am a big boy. Big boys are good. Am being good not trying to eat oil.” None of the three of them seemed to follow what Felipinho was saying. A small shriek had them all looking towards Kimi’s side of the garage.

“ROBIN, NO!” Gemma yelled as the small Finn pulled his hand out of a bottle, now covered in oil. She pulled him off the side, grabbing his wrist before his hand made it to his mouth. “No, Robin! We don’t eat this.” She desperately whipped his hand clean but it still stunk of the putrid metallic smell.

“You left him next to the oil?” Sammi couldn’t even begin to get her head around it. Gemma blushed a little.

“I didn’t see it… I didn’t do it on purpose.” Gemma babbled, still cleaning Robin’s hand.

“Guys…” Leah sighed, dropping her head back. Gemma and Sammi turned to face her. “Where did Frankie go?” Leah pointed to the empty spot by the door where Frankie had been standing moments ago. But now he wasn’t there. This was turning into a nightmare.

“Leah, look. Am a good boy. Am not running off.” Felipinho pointed out, still smiling.

“You’re still in trouble for opening the gate, Pip.” Leah said, taking his hand and leading the way to the Lotus garage.

\- -

“This is silly.” Alaïa huffed, sitting on the yellow lines just outside the garage as Victoria pulled open all of the drawers. But they were all too small. They couldn’t hide in there. “Want to see Papa.”

“Are hiding.” Victoria began to explain again, crouching under one of the cars. She looked to Alaïa but Alaïa just raised an eyebrow at her. Victoria shook her head; that spot was too easy.

“Do not want to hide want to find Papa.” She had got some weird black stuff on her dress when Victoria had helped her climb on the wheel thing and now she was sad. Papa gave the best hugs when she was sad.

“Can’t find Papa. Spoils the game.” Victoria explained, still looking for a good place to hide.

“Why are we here?” Alaïa pouted. Victoria rolled her eyes.

“Because are _hiding_.”

“But is Pipino’s papa garage. Will come here first.”

“Is Papa’s old garage.” Victoria said, her voice muffled as she stuck her head in a box. Alaïa got to her feet.

“Am bored. Going to find Papa.”

“Wait!” Victoria called, still with her head in the box.

“You ruin my dress…” Alaïa said sadly, looking down at the black stain. “Like this dress…”

“Alaïa, wait!” Alaïa frowned at the Venezuelan, watching as she kicked her legs frantically.

“What?” Alaïa stropped. She wanted to go and tell Papa Victoria had ruined her dress. And then she wanted a special Papa-make-it-all-better hug. But still Victoria’s legs kicked out. Still she didn’t get out of the box.

“Am stuck!”

\- -

“Williams, no? He _must_ have gone to Williams.” Leah said to the other two. Sammi’s eyes were on Felipinho and Emilie walking just in front of them. Gemma still had Robin in her arms, still holding onto his wrist in case he decided that putting it in his mouth was still a good idea. That made him sad because he wanted to walk with the others.

“That makes logical sense.” Gemma nodded. “Should we spilt up?”

“He won’t be hiding though, will he?” Leah asked, concerned.

“I could still go and check McLaren…” Gemma mused lightly, looking down at Robin who was pouting brilliantly at her.

“This isn’t really time to be joking around, Gemma.” Leah shot with narrowed eyes.

“Ok, ok.” She exasperated. “So, Williams?”

“Maybe it would be better to separate. Then we can get them all back quicker…” Sammi said as she followed the two tots in front of them into the Lotus garage. But the three of them stood dead still as they looked around the once black and gold Lotus garage. It was clear whoever was hiding in here had left the playroom with the paints.

“I… I think I’ll go and check Williams then, yeah?” Gemma said, eyes and mouth wide in shock as she began backing out of the garage. Neither Sammi or Leah replied, both too flabbergasted about how the hell they were supposed to clean this up. “Good luck.” Gemma said before dipping back out of the garage. Robin fought to get out of her arms.

“Want to stay with Emmi!” He moaned. Gemma rested him securely to her hip as she walked him back into the paddock.

“Let’s go and clean your hand, yeah? It’s not very nice stuff you’ve got on there. Then you can go and play with Emilie again.” Gemma promised with a smile. It was enough to have the little Finn nodding, suddenly a lot more interested in the stuff on his hand.

\- -

Rob was confused when he was pulled out of the debrief but apparently this couldn’t wait. What could be so important had Rob frowning. The whole team was well aware that he needed to be in the debrief. He needed to be in the know of how the team planned to catch Ferrari this weekend. They were closing the gap but there was still something to close. It was crucial they were all clued up as to how they were going to do that.

But walking into the cafeteria in the Williams building the frown fell from his face.

“Felix?” he was confused as his youngest tottered towards him, his eyes red and snot running down his face. Rob lifted him into his arms, moving to grab some napkins so he could clean his face.

“I found him in one of the flight boxes.” Dave (Felipe’s race engineer) said. Rob nodded, still focusing on his son.

“What are you doing out of the daycare?” Rob asked lightly, sitting Felix up on one of the tables. The little boy held out the piece of paper in his hands that he’d bee protecting so carefully. Rob looked down at it.

“D-Drew you a pic-cture…” Felix sniffed. Rob smiled brightly at him.

“It’s wonderful, Felix.” He praised, watching his son’s face light up. “We’ll put it on the fridge as soon as we get home.”

“You like it?”

“Of course!”

“It’s Daddy with Uncle Lipe’s car! And you’re winning, see?”

“I can see that, sunshine. It’s very good.” Rob smiled brightly, hooking the little boy back on his hip. “But you shouldn’t have left the daycare to bring it to me. You should have waited until I came to get you.” Felix hid into Rob’s shoulder, not wanting to be told off.

“… You’re winning, Daddy.” Felix muttered, playing with Rob’s collar.

“I know, and it’s a lovely picture. But you still should have stayed at the daycare. It’s safe there. There are lot of dangerous things in the paddock when you’re little and on your own. That’s why you have to hold Daddy’s hand really tight when he brings you here.” Felix curled closer to him.

“Sorry, Daddy…” He muttered. Rob pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“That’s Ok. Just don’t do it again, yes?”

“Yes, daddy.” Felix nodded quickly. Rob kissed his forehead again.

“There’s my star. Let’s put this safe, yes? Then I’ll take you back to the girls.” If only it could have been that simple.

“Daddy, I’m a big boy I don’t want to have to watch the racing from the playroom.” Rob frowned as his second son moved towards him, arms folded with a look on his face that could challenge his mother. Rob looked to Dave, hoping for some kind of explanation but Dave was as lost as he was.

\- -

“No, Robin. It really doesn’t taste good.” Gemma tried, having totally abandoned her efforts to look in Williams and now searching for somewhere to clean Robin’s hand because he really wanted to taste the oil now. Robin just blinked at her.

“Have you tried it?” Robin asked. Gemma sent him an absurd expression.

“What? No.”

“Then how do you know is yucky?” Robin cocked his head, a small smirk on his lips. He’d learnt from Emilie that asking lots of questions almost always caught the grown-ups out and let them do what they wanted. Yet still Gemma’s hold on his wrist was tight.

“We don’t eat oil, Robin. It’s bad for us.”

“Makes the car work.” Robin pointed out.

“But it makes us ill.”

“…Felt funny.”

“We don’t eat it.” Gemma gritted. She wasn’t sure if the kid was deliberately trying to piss her off but she was loosing her patience with him. Robin observed her closely.

“You also said a bad word.” Robin changed the subject, hoping he could distract Gemma enough so she would let go of his wrist and he could try the oil.

“I what?”

“When Papa says that work Mama tells him off. Tells him it’s bad and that he shouldn’t say it.”

“Yes. It was a bad word. Don’t repeat it.” Gemma missed the glint in his eyes.

“Fudk.” Gemma stopped, eyes wide.

“No, Robin. We don’t say bad words.”

“Fudk.” He smiled again. Gemma panicked. Maybe if he said it Kimi would think he heard it off him and not her. She really did need to watch her language around the kids…

“Stop it.”

“Fudk, fudk, fudk.” He giggled. Gemma wasn’t going to correct his fortunate mistake. But she wasn’t going to encourage him to keep saying it.

“That’s naughty. You need to stop saying it.” Gemma was almost pleading. It made the little Finn want to say it more and more.

“Wemma!” Ripped from their game Gemma turned around, frowning at the little girl rushing towards her. She crouched to Alaïa’s level as the little German reached her, still holding onto Robin’s wrist as he tried to pull himself free.

“What’s the matter?” Gemma asked, relieved she’d found another kid without even trying. Alaïa looked crossed between being worried and wanting to laugh.

“Vicki is stuck.” She said, the end of the sentence sounding like a giggle. Robin lost interest in his hand.

“What?” Gemma frowned, unsure of what was going on now. Alaïa grabbed at her arm, pulling until she let go of Robin’s wrist.

“Come and help!” Dragging Gemma back the way she had just come, Alaïa pulled her into the Williams garage that was relatively close. She could hear the scared screaming of Victoria before they even got into the garage. Sitting Robin on the workbench beside Felipe’s chair, Gemma rushed over to the box with Victoria’s legs sticking out of it, Alaïa right beside her.

“How did she get in there?” Gemma exhaled, grabbing the little Venezuelan’s waist so she could pull her free. Victoria had basically over balanced herself and then couldn’t get her footing to get back out of the box.

“Was trying to hide.” Alaïa explained as Victoria buried her face in Gemma’s shoulder. Gemma sat her next to Robin, drying her eyes.

“Are you Ok?” GEmma asked lightly, straightening Victoria’s shirt. Victoria shook her head, opening her arms so Gemma could hug her.

“Hey! Was scared too!” Alaïa tugged on Gemma’s leg, also wanting a hug. Victoria looked down at her.

“Was not.” She glared. “Was laughing at me.”

“Was not!” Alaïa stropped.

“Hey, look. Two arms, two hugs, yeah?” Gemma tried, crouching to pick up Alaïa too.

“Fuck!” Robin said suddenly, holding his tongue out in disgust. Gemma just stared at him with wide eyes. “Yucky!”

“Robin said a naughty word!” Victoria squealed, pointing at him. Robin kicked his legs against the work bench.

“Yucky, Gemma! Don’t like!” He whimpered, whipping his tongue on his shirt. Gemma set Victoria on the ground beside Alaïa.

“I told you it was bad…” She barely had any voice. “And I told you not to say that.”

“Why does Robin get hugs!” Victoria protested. “He said a bad word!”

“Was yucky…” He complained, still with the horrible taste in his mouth. “Make it go away.” Gemma had no means of doing that without taking him back to the playroom.

“Victoria, take Alaïa’s hand, yeah? And then mine.” Gemma instructed, picking up the whimpering little boy.

“No! Want to hold Gemma's hand!” Alaïa stamped.

“Then you take my hand.” Gemma insisted, holding it out. Right now she didn’t care. She needed to go back to the playroom before Robin created even more trouble.

“No! Gemma said Victoria!” Victoria seethed, gripping tightly to Gemma’s hand. “Alaïa hold my hand.”

“Not fair fuck.” Alaïa sulked, a dark look in her eyes. Gemma shook her head. This couldn’t be happening.

“Alaïa said a bad word too!” Victoria cried. “Bad Alaïa!”

“Yes, bad Alaïa.” Gemma said, leading them out of the Williams garage.

“No hugs for you.” Victoria teased.

“No fair-!”

“-Don’t say that word!” Gemma shot quickly, letting go of Victoria’s hand to cover Alaïa’s mouth. Alaïa blinked at her. “Very _very_ bad word. No more hugs forever if you say that again.” Alaïa’s eyes went wide and scared, she moved Gemma’s hand.

“No more Papa hugs?”

“No more Papa hugs if you ever say that again.” Gemma nodded frantically. That seemed to work.

\- -

“What do we do?” Leah asked as Sammi rubbed at the paint, only managing to smear more colour everywhere.

“I don’t know. This is useless.” Sammi spat, throwing the rag back on top of the workbench. “They’ll know they got out now.”

“But not all of them. Just one. We can deal with that, can’t we?”

“Leah look!” Sammi gestured wildly to the Lotus garage. “There is paint _everywhere_.”

“You always say you like a bit more colour than just black…” Leah shrugged. Sammi glared at her.

“That’s not helping.”

“Who did it?” Leah asked, inspecting the paint.

“God damn it.” Sammi muttered, moving to pull Emilie off the Lotus. “Stop it.” She chastened harshly, putting the little girl back on the floor. Emilie pouted up at Sammi.

“Feilpi said we should race. Was going to win!”

“Where is Felipinho?” Sammi looked around but couldn’t see the little boy. _For God sake can’t we keep our eyes on the ones we’ve already found?_

“No! Not steering wheel!” Leah turned from the wall, looking over at Romain’s side of the garage (where there was considerably more paint on the walls). She could see the top of Felipinho’s head but that wasn’t his voice.

“Is a steering wheel!” Felipinho giggled, making more car noises.

“No!” Picking up Emilie to make sure she didn’t try and climb in anymore cars Leah and Sammi crossed the garage to see Sacha trying to pull his little brother out of Felipinho’s hands.

“Put her down!” Sammi called, moving forwards as the little boy traded arms. Felipinho was taller than Sacha by quite a bit. Simon was now a lot closer to the ground.

“Look, Felipo!” Sacha smiled, taking a giggling Simon to the front of the car. “Errrrrikk!”

“Sacha! He’s not a wheel gun!” Leah tutted, taking the small boy from his hands. Sacha scowled at her.

“Is at home! And I am the car!” Leah checked the little boy over but he seemed to be find, giggling and reaching for Sacha again.

“You’re not at home now though are you.” Sammi stressed. “You shouldn’t have left the playroom.”

“Or painted the walls.” Lead added, passing Simon back to Sacha.

“Do you paint the walls at home?” Sammi asked sternly. Sacha looked at the floor.

“No… Not allowed.”

“Leah, _I_ did not paint the walls.” Felipinho pointed out.

“You’re still in trouble, Pip.” Leah said, not looking down at him. Felipinho glared at the floor.

“Then why did you paint these walls?” Sammi asked.

“Because black is boring and Papa likes green. Are no green cars anymore…”

“This was still very naughty.” Sammi said crouching to Sacha’s height. “Now someone will have to clean it-”

“-No! Paint for Papa!” Sacha glared.

“Papa!” Simon giggled from beside him, sitting on the floor.

“What?” Sammi asked, feeling a little lost.

“Paint the green for Papa! Cannot get rid – has to see!”

“Sacha, you shouldn’t have painted at all. You should have painted him a picture.” Leah said.

“But then would not see when he raced…”

“Leah, I will take them back to the playroom and lock the gate, am I still in trouble?” Felipinho asked, his eyes desperate.

“Yes, Pip. Still in trouble.” Leah exhaled, rubbing her temples.

“But am being good!”

“But you were bad.” She said, taking his hand. “Come on, let’s go and find Gemma and hope she has the others.”

“Have been really good though! And helped!” Felipinho begged as Leah led Sacha, Simon, Sammi and Emilie out of the Williams garage. Emilie was more than happy to not walk any more, feeling very tired. But as they stepped out of the garage Rob, carrying Felix and holding Frankie’s hand, appeared from the Williams motorhome. He frowned at them for a moment before raising his eyebrow. Leah looked at Sammi as dread filled her stomach.

_Busted…_

\- -

In the end it hadn’t been that bad. Apparently Sacha and Simon’s additions to the Lotus garage were taken with affection rather than anger. The only people who seemed to be a touch annoyed were Ferrari due to the fact the data had got upturned. But the girls had managed to go on super damage control and everyone thought the children’s escape was rather amusing. Bernie had loved it; said it was the exact sort of thing they needed to pull in more audiences. When he had suggested making the little outing a permanent feature of the race weekend, though, he was shot down. Too much health and safety and a lot of stress Sammi, Gemma and Leah didn’t want to go through again.

The only problems really came when Nico and Kimi came to pick up Alaïa and Robin. Apparently there isn’t enough chocolate in the world to keep a child’s lips permanently shut.  

**Author's Note:**

> Me and kids again…. You'll have to assure me if this is Ok because I really don't know :P Apologises if you think they're acting too old for their ages, I've aimed for Emilie to be about three/four so that's kind of the age I've gone for. Obviously Frankie and Felipinho are a bit older than that, based in my head about seven. I guess Alaïa is about two/three like Felix with Simon a solid two… yeah, kind of adjusting ages and age gaps to suit ;) I hope it was Ok and you enjoyed it :)
> 
> *14*


End file.
